


Chasing Ghosts...

by visuallyappealingbirds



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Tragedy, only people who are actually dead die, those are the only ones though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visuallyappealingbirds/pseuds/visuallyappealingbirds
Summary: ...I know what it's like





	Chasing Ghosts...




End file.
